Bale handling machines heretofore have only had the capability of transporting a bale of hay from one location to another. Accordingly, what these machines lacked is the capability of raising and lowering the bale of hay sufficiently to load and unload from trailers, wagons, trucks and the like. Operation of a conventional three-point hitch will not raise a bale of hay sufficiently to satisfy this objective.